<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the world will always be there (and so will i) by xoxoHoran</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24944746">the world will always be there (and so will i)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xoxoHoran/pseuds/xoxoHoran'>xoxoHoran</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Schitt's Creek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Amnesia, Cannon Divergence, Multi, the vow - Freeform, the vow meets schitt's creek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:34:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,807</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24944746</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xoxoHoran/pseuds/xoxoHoran</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>[the vow x schitt's creek]</p><p>After waking up in a hospital bed, Alexis Rose realizes she has no memory of the last eight years: all she can remember is sharing a motel room with her brother, being exiled to Schitt's Creek, and her mother constantly complaining about their lack of wealth. Now, eight years later, suddenly she's (supposedly) a girl boss in New York and married to some guy she doesn't know?</p><p>Follow along as Alexis attempts to get her memories back, with a little help from her family and friends.</p><p>[title inspired by Ben Platt's "So Will I," which I highly recommend]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexis Rose &amp; David Rose, Alexis Rose &amp; Johnny Rose, Alexis Rose &amp; Moira Rose, Alexis Rose &amp; Twyla Sands, Johnny Rose/Moira Rose, Patrick Brewer/David Rose, Stevie Budd &amp; David Rose, Theodore "Ted" Mullens/Alexis Rose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Loud beeping and bright white lights greet her when her heavy eyes blink open, everything around her seeming unfamiliar and <em>slow</em>: her body feels heavier than the 120 pounds she knows it is (she’s maintained the same weight since high school, which was… how many years ago?) and, though it’s hard to lift her head, when she finally manages to, she can see multiple tubes and needles sticking out in a number of directions (which, yeah, is pretty horrifying, given the fact that she can’t think of any sort of reason she might be in a <em>hospital</em>).</p><p>Resting her head back on the pillow and turning slightly, she notices someone sitting beside her, crumpled into the plastic chair that she knows, without even sitting on it, is uncomfortable: the mysterious man looks exhausted, worry lines noticeable around the edges of his face and, as she struggles to remember his face or notice anything even remotely <em>familiar</em> about the man beside her, she realizes he must be the medical professional in charge of her care (he <em>is</em> wearing what looks like scrubs and he <em>does</em> look as if he hasn’t slept properly in a few days, which adds up in her mind).</p><p>Before she has the chance to even consider waking up the man, he wakes on his own, perhaps due to the fact that her heart-rate monitor has strayed from the steady beeping it had maintained while <em>she</em> had been asleep or due to the fact that he’s paranoid getting caught sleeping on the job (she wouldn’t tell on him – he seems like he needs the sleep and, honestly, though she’s never had a job, she figures sleeping at work is like, a rite of passage or something).</p><p>“Alexis,” The man mutters when his eyes frantically turn to meet hers, a beautiful blue she could get lost in if she allowed herself (she doesn’t even want to <em>think</em> about how she must look right now, in what she assumes is a hospital gown). “You’re awake!”</p><p>His voice rings with a sense of excitement and disbelief, as if he hadn’t thought she <em>would</em> wake up, which she finds a little more than alarming: she had assumed something had happened to her, given the fact that she’s in the hospital, but his reaction suggests it’s something a little more dire than a simple concussion or broken bone (honestly, she had thought maybe she had a complete melt-down about the whole ‘being exiled to Schitt’s Creek thing’).</p><p>“Wa-” She attempts to gesture toward the sink, where a plastic cup is sitting upside down, clearly used recently and frequently and, though she cringes a little, she reminds herself that her throat is drier than the Sahara desert and they likely don’t have any crystal glasses (and, even if they did, her family is completely <em>poor</em>).</p><p>The blonde nods with a quick smile, rushing toward the sink and turning on the faucet, ensuring the water is perfectly cold before filling the glass and bringing it to her lips (she finds it a little weird that he seems to know she can’t really control her own body at the moment, but stores that information and the line of questioning that follows away for another time, a time when he isn’t helping her).</p><p>He tips the cup gently, watching her face closely, as if looking for any silent signs that something might be wrong, which she finds slightly intrusive, though he <em>is</em> her doctor, so she pretends it isn’t as weird as she thinks it <em>might</em> be (he also hasn’t introduced himself, which feels a little off-brand for doctors, considering they always want people to know they got their medical degree, in her experience).</p><p>“Lex, I’m so glad-”</p><p>“Mr. Mullens, I brought back some of that blue Jello you like that you always- Alexis!” The woman stops her sentence as soon as she surveys the room, carrying a tray with a couple of cups of what Alexis assumes is the Jello she had been referring to, looking somewhat startled and amazed, her gaze glued to her. Feeling slightly uncomfortable, Alexis finds herself weakly smiling in the woman’s direction, taking note of her dark purple scrubs and mentally deciding that the woman is likely a <em>nurse</em>, though that doesn’t help clarify who ‘Mr. Mullens’ is and why he’s getting special Jello and <em>she</em> isn’t (who is the patient here, lady?!).</p><p>“Wendy,” ‘Mr. Mullens’ greets with an easy smile, leaving Alexis’s side to retrieve the tray of Jello and watching as the nurse quickly makes her way into the hallway, likely to call some of her fellow co-workers, considering she files back into the room a few minutes later, followed by multiple other medical professionals.</p><p>‘Mr. Mullens’ takes a step away from her side though gives her a reassuring smile as she’s crowded by people with stethoscopes and notepads, some watching her machines carefully, while others shine a bright light into her eyes, temporarily blinding her. After a few minutes, all step away but two: an older man dressed in dark blue scrubs with glasses who, honestly, looks a little like the kind of doctor you only see on television, along with Wendy, who is grinning at her as if they’re old friends, though Alexis has never seen the woman in her life.</p><p>“Welcome back, Alexis,” The older man says with a gentle smile, looking at her as if she’s some sort of wild animal that might run the instant he says the wrong thing. “We were a little worried about you for a while there.”</p><p>“What happened?” Alexis questions, looking frantically toward ‘Mr. Mullens,’ her doctor, as if waiting for him to provide the perfect answer that will easily and definitively quell all her worries and concerns.</p><p>“Someone hit you while you were walking across the street,” The older man replies, shooting the blonde a look that she notices seems rather sympathetic, as if he has some sort of personal connection to the case (perhaps he <em>also</em> knows someone who was hit by a car?). “You’ve been in a coma for the last couple of weeks.”</p><p>“But there is hardly any traffic in Schitt’s Creek,” Alexis mutters, remembering how David had complained during their first night in town, when he said that he couldn’t properly sleep without the background noise the city provided (she had rolled her eyes and told him to just suffocate himself with a pillow, joking that would help ‘knock him out’).</p><p>“You’re not- Alexis, what is your full name?” The older man questions, looking perplexed for a second before realization seems to dawn on him (Alexis sees ‘Wendy’ shoot ‘Mr. Mullens’ a sympathetic look, but the blonde looks hopeful, though the sparkle in his blue eyes has notably dimmed a little).</p><p>“Alexis Claire Rose,” She says easily, looking at the older man as if trying to judge how qualified he might be for this position (she knows that the saying is ‘with age comes experience,’ but she’s starting to doubt that applies to this situation).</p><p>“Right, and what date is it?” The older man continues, laughing slightly at the look she shoots him, a mixture of annoyance and judgment.</p><p>“I’m sorry, but I’m just not sure you’re qualified for this position. Why can’t the other guy ask me these questions?” Alexis demands, looking toward ‘Mr. Mullens’ when she states <em>the other guy</em>, as if the others in the room wouldn’t know who she was talking about (she assumes they would, though she is starting to lack any sort of faith in the older man in front of her).</p><p>“Alexis, I don’t-” The older man turns toward the blonde, who stops mid-statement and sighs, before turning toward her. “Lex, we’re just trying to make sure everything is okay with you, to see if there was any sort of head trauma caused by the accident. Some patients suffer from slight bouts of amnesia, which is why it’s important that you answer the questions as honestly as possible. So, I’ll ask again, and I want you to tell me honestly: what day is it today?” His voice is steady and he’s treating her as if they’re equals, rather than him being her superior: he’s smiling softly at her, as if he has all the faith in the world that she’s going to answer the question correctly and, not for the first time, she wonders what his situation is (is he her doctor, specifically? is he from around Schitt’s Creek? have they met before?).</p><p>She nods begrudgingly, trying to think of the last time someone told her the date, before confidently stating, “September something, 2015.”</p><p>Her response causes everyone to look slightly panicked, a clear indication that she’s said the wrong thing, though she isn’t sure why. Admittedly, her mind is a little blank, memories a little fuzzy around the edges and, if there’s something wrong, she’s going to need someone to blatantly spell out the problem for her.</p><p>“Do you know who I am, Alexis?” ‘Mr. Mullens’ asks cautiously, looking extremely somber and, though notably less enthusiastic about her awakening, still concerned about her overall well-being.</p><p>She feels a light flutter in her stomach at the weight of his azure gaze, as though her heart knows something her brain doesn’t, trying to think of how they might know one another, before sighing and muttering, “You’re my doctor, right?”</p><p>“N-No, Lex, I am not your doctor, Dr. Pearson is your doctor,” The blonde says, gesturing toward the older man who is standing on the other side of her bed, watching her carefully and jotting down notes on his legal pad, nodding along with what the younger man is saying, though it’s clear he isn’t fully listening. “Lex, the year is 2024 and I’m Ted, your husband.”</p><p>Her eyes widen at the statement, looking around at the other two occupants in the room, both of whom are nodding along, focusing on the conversation that’s happening between she and ‘Ted’ and agreeing with the man’s statement. Taking another look at him, at the stubble that lines his well-defined jawline, his hair that is falling into his face, looking a little greasy (likely due to a lack of care, which she assumes is because he’s been spending all his time at the hospital), at his eyes, which are watching her carefully, concern and <em>love</em> shining through. He’s nothing like the kind of guy she could imagine herself falling in love with, but something about him is familiar enough that she actually questions if he <em>might</em> be telling the truth.</p><hr/><p>He’s just opening Rose Apothecary when he gets the frantic call from his brother-in-law, Ted’s words mumbling together to form long, incoherent sentences that David can’t even imagine understanding (he catches a few keywords: ‘amnesia,’ ‘2015,’ ‘Stavros’), all of which further confuse him, though he does manage to understand the fact that Alexis has finally awoken from her month-long coma (however, he also catches the fact that she isn’t <em>fully</em> back).</p><p>“Calm down, Ted; I don’t understand a word you’re saying,” David says, taking a deep breath as he leans against the counter, imploring techniques former therapists had recommended to him when <em>he</em> used to have frequent panic attacks: the key was to focus on one thing, take a few deep breaths, and try to say whatever you had previously said again, but slower, allowing your brain to process what you were saying.</p><p>His tone is steady, though he can already feel a bright, uncharacteristic smile stretching across his face at the idea that his baby sister is awake and, while she might not be the <em>same</em> completely, at least she was healthy. If he weren’t trying to understand the rest of the details while mentally planning how quickly he can make it to New York, he would have likely hung up the phone upon hearing the news to go tell everyone in Schitt’s Creek (he likely still will, though this time he will have <em>all</em> the facts before he goes around, spreading (accidental) lies).</p><p>“Alexis is awake,” The other man begins and, in the background, David can hear the mutterings of other people, indicating Ted has likely fled to the waiting room (David’s a little surprised, considering Ted has hardly left his sister’s side, though if something is wrong, it makes sense that he wouldn’t want her to know). “Her vitals are clear, everything is looking great, except-”</p><p>“Except… what? What is it Ted?” He’s anxious and already trying to anticipate whatever Ted might be saying, completely ignoring the fact that the bell over the store jingles as Patrick makes his way in with two muffins from Twyla, only greeting his husband with a slight wave.</p><p>“She thinks it 2015 and we’re in Schitt’s Creek,” Ted mutters, sounding dejected: David understands it must be hard for the blonde, considering in 2015, Alexis rejected not one, but <em>two</em> of his proposals (he cringes just thinking about it).</p><p>“Oh Ted- how are we going to get her memory back?” David asks curiously, wanting to comfort his brother-in-law, but prioritizing his sister (let’s be honest, Alexis is <em>almost</em> always his priority). Internally, he decides that if he can somehow help the cause that’s working to retain Alexis’s memories, then he will be helping <em>both</em> of them.</p><p>“The doctors think we should try to re-adapt her to her routine in the city and, I guess if that doesn’t work, we’re going to come back to Schitt’s Creek for a little while,” He sounds defeated and ends his statement with a heavy sigh, something that is extremely off-putting coming from someone who is as optimistic and enthusiastic as Ted.</p><p>“Well, I guess Single’s Week is in a couple of weeks, anyway,” David mumbles, trying to make light of the situation, though he knows he’s unsuccessful. “So, you guys would be coming into town, anyway.”</p><p>Single’s Week, the event that brought Alexis and Ted back together, has become a tradition in  Schitt’s Creek, planned yearly by the same co-chairs who put on the event the first time: Alexis usually comes into town for a couple of weeks to work out everything with the new veterinarian in town (her friend, Ted’s old one night stand, Shannon) and all of the local vendors, while Moira is more of a silent partner.</p><p>He cringes slightly when he remembers how sickeningly in love Alexis and Ted usually are at the event, realizing too late that he likely shouldn’t have brought it up.</p><p>“That’s true,” Ted’s voice is shaky and soft, as if he’s hardly holding it together and David feels sympathetic for him: he and Alexis have been through a million challenges and to have this happen to the two of them feels extremely unfair. “She woke up thinking she was still dating Stavros and living in the motel.”</p><p>Patrick has made his way back from the stockroom, carrying a few boxes of merchandise he’s clearly preparing to put out, stopping to shoot his husband a concerned look, noticing the death grip David has on his phone and the way he’s biting his lip (he’s always sworn he never would – that he’s not some dramatic contestant on the Bachelor looking for sympathy). Stepping on the other side of the counter, looking warily at the other man, Patrick decides to offer some distanced comfort, knowing that David will likely feel <em>trapped</em> if he goes for the hug right now, while it’s clear David is on the verge of a panic attack of some sort.</p><p>“Ted, I’m so-”</p><p>“Mr. Mullens, Alexis is asking to speak with you,” Someone interrupts and, though David is sure Ted is holding his phone like a lifeline close to his ear, he still hears the voice clearer than he could have imagined. Ted mutters something to the other woman before sighing and saying, “I’ll call you once we figure everything out, David. In the meantime, if you could-”</p><p>“Of course,” David sighs before hanging up the phone, leaning onto the counter with his head in his hand, trying to process what is happening. He smiles weakly in Patrick’s direction before making his way to the other side of the counter and greeting the other man with a slight hug and kiss, something more chaste than usual but still as loving and affectionate (if anything, this Alexis thing has him feeling <em>more</em> sentimental, wanting to always remember the love he feels for everyone around him – especially Patrick).</p><p>“Is everything alright?” Patrick asks, worried gaze trained on David as he takes a slight step away from the taller man, watching as David begins to fidget with his hands, twirling his wedding band, which has proven to be his nervous tick.</p><p>“Kind of, I mean, Alexis is awake. Ted was just on the phone going through all the details and-” He still looks anxious and feels like he might throw up any second: what was supposed to be great, uplifting news has become somewhat tragic, knowing that the girl who fell into a coma isn’t the same one who woke up from it.</p><p>“David, is there something wrong with Alexis?” Patrick’s tone is somber and serious, a smile fading quickly from his face as he holds David’s hands in his own, trying to offer a slight sense of comfort to the other man, while also trying to understand what might be wrong about the fact that his sister-in-law is awake (and, clearly, there’s something wrong, considering David hasn’t suggested they visit as soon as possible and doesn’t look as happy as he should about the news).</p><p>“Not physically, no,” David mutters, trying to formulate the right words to describe the situation and how he’s feeling about it (unsure, worried, nauseous, concerned for his baby sister). “Ted said that, when she woke up, she thought it was 2015 and she was in Schitt’s Creek.”</p><p>“Oh-”</p><p>“He was kind of freaking out about the whole thing, because she doesn’t even remember <em>him</em> let alone the fact that they’re married now and-”</p><p>Patrick wraps David back into a hug, rubbing his hand comfortingly up and down his husband’s back as the other man begins to shake slightly, the weight of the situation dawning on both of them.</p><hr/><p>“Todd!” Alexis exclaims as soon as he appears in the doorway, having taken a moment after the call ended with David to compose himself and try to hold in all of the emotions that had seemed overwhelming when he left the room: right now is not about him and how his wife doesn’t remember him, it’s about <em>her</em> and helping her adjust to her new normal.</p><p>She seems happy to see him, her face lighting up with the same bright smile it had when they reunited a year ago, though he cringes at the name change and pretends that it doesn’t sting a little (at least she’s looking forward to seeing him, right?).</p><p>“It’s actually Ted,” He mutters softly as he makes his way into the room, plastering smile on his face and trying to pretend like everything is normal, as if he isn’t waiting to hear more soul-crushing news (what could really be worse than this, anyway?). “But, uh- that doesn’t really matter right now, what matters is you. Wendy said you were looking for me?”</p><p>“Right, yes: I’m, like, super confused about whatever is going on here and I thought you, <em>Ted</em>, could maybe help me figure a few things out?” She looks helplessly confused and, honestly, if she had put a headband on across her forehead like she used to, he would honestly believe she was the same Alexis he had met in 2015 (not that he didn’t love her then, <em>he did</em>, it was just <em>different</em>).</p><p>“Yeah, I’m sure you’re confused about a lot of things, Lex. This isn’t exactly a… an easy situation,” Ted says, trying to think of a pun to lighten the mood, but the deciding against it. It doesn’t exactly feel like the appropriate time, given the fact that he’s 90% sure she hated his puns when they first met and the situation deserves more than an awkward laugh.</p><p>He takes a moment to notice that she’s in the clothes he had packed for her when she first entered the hospital, sitting up on the bed with noticeably less tubes attached to her, her eyes scanning him, as if pleading with her brain to offer some sort of background or memories about the two of them.</p><p>“I spoke with the doctor before I came in and he said that they want you to stay overnight, to make sure everything is perfect, but then I can probably take you back to our place in the morning,” Ted adds, taking a seat beside the bed as he tries to fill the silence that has fallen between them, feeling as if he’s treading in thin water and needs to explain every movement he makes. Alexis nods at his words, though her facial expression remains the same, her gaze unwavering, blue eyes carefully trained on him.</p><p>“And we live together in…?” Her voice trails off, clearly leaving room for him to finish the sentence, shifting her gaze to look around the hospital room, as if it will provide her some sort of clues as to what’s going on.</p><p>“New York City,” He smiles, watching as her eyes widen and meet his, as if she can’t actually believe she’s back in the city she once thought she would never go back to: he reminds himself that the woman in front of him, Alexis from <em>2015</em>, had thought that she would forever be condemned to Schitt’s Creek, with no real purpose in mind.</p><p>“Of course, New York City,” Her tone suggests it’s obvious and she had known all along, though the look on her face clearly gives her away and he takes a moment to remind himself that <em>this</em> Alexis, the girl he met in 2015, was more invested in hiding her emotions and shaking things off than the woman he was actually married to. “And I probably have some sort of job as…?”</p><p>“A publicist, doing mostly freelance stuff, though you’ve gotten some big offers and have done short stints with a few different big names,” Ted offers with a proud smile, a small smile blossoming on the blonde woman’s face, as well. “You, uh- you went back to high school a few years ago and then got your PR certificate.”</p><p>“Oh, great.” She looks as if she’s trying to process the information, desperately hoping it might be true, that she’s actually done something for herself, though also wondering if it’s just some sort of fabricated lie (what would even motivate her to go back to high school?). “So, we’re in New York, where I work as a publicist and you work as…?”</p><p>“A veterinarian at the Central Park Zoo,” Ted finishes, watching Alexis’s eyes widen once more, likely as she considers how many <em>dangerous</em> and <em>exotic</em> animals he encounters during his day-to-day routine (admittedly, she had been a little worried when he told her about his career shift, after he returned from the Galapagos). “We live in a brownstone in Brooklyn and, before you say anything, we did allow David to <em>help</em> decorate, though you mostly changed everything after he left.”</p><p>“Okay, but, like, where is David?” She gestures around the room, in a fashion he hasn’t seen her do in years that makes him smile a little, seeming so weird considering how different she is now.</p><p>“David lives in Schitt’s Creek, still, and he actually got married a few years ago to Patrick, who you probably don’t remember but you like him,” Ted explains, wiping his hands on his hands as he feels a little more anxious, going into what he feels like is uncharted territory. It had been easy talking about the life they shared, because those were simple facts: they <em>did</em> have specific occupations and a place in Brooklyn, but he didn’t want to overwhelm her with everything she <em>didn’t</em> know and he doesn’t want her to feel bad about forgetting everything from the last few years. “Listen, Lex, we can always go through this in the-”</p><p>“What about my parents, where are they?” She asks, her gaze meeting his once more with a hint of vulnerability that he knows is uncharacteristic for Alexis of 2015 (in the present day, Alexis is a little more comfortable showing weakness and vulnerability, likely because she feels completely stable, though Ted knows that developed during her time in Schitt’s Creek). “Did they, um, visit? Or, were they, like, busy jetting around the world?”</p><p>Taking a moment to remind himself that the Johnny and Moira he knows now, the ones he happily and proudly calls his in-laws, were not the same people a few years ago: before moving to Schitt’s Creek, they hardly kept up with their children, only knowing a minimal amount of details about either child (small things like Alexis’s middle name and David’s birthday were not viewed as <em>important</em> enough to remember) and perhaps the general location of where one of them might be found. It’s a stark difference from the potentially <em>too</em> involved, caring duo he’s grown to love and, for a moment, he feels sorry for them, knowing that, right now, Alexis can only view them as how she remembers them in the past: he isn’t the only person who has a long way to go in her mind.</p><p>“Your parents did visit, Lex, but your dad had to get back to work and they promised to stop in once you woke up,” He says softly, knowing how sensitive the subject is and offering her a small smile. “I know this is all hard for you and you’re still adjusting, but I have to get to work.”</p><p>He has been going a few times a week, the people he works with understanding his situation, but he feels a weird desire to run – fast and far – away from this situation, as if everything will be fixed as soon as he returns, as if Alexis will just <em>suddenly</em> get her memories back.</p><p>“Oh, right, yeah, that makes total sense.” She looks a little defeated at the fact that he’s leaving and, though he wishes it doesn’t, it makes him feel a little warm inside, knowing that she’ll miss him (even though she doesn’t really know him).</p><p>“I’ll be back in a few hours, okay?” Ted promises, trying to sound reassuring, knowing that he can <em>never</em> handle when Alexis is upset about anything (for a quick moment, it feels as if he’s <em>back</em> in 2015, where he was the spineless man that let Alexis walk all over him and then leave him in the dirt for <em>Mutt</em>).</p><p>“Of course, go, do your thing Tom,” Alexis smiles, shooing him away and, as he turns his back toward her, he wonders if she really just called him ‘Tom.’ “That wasn’t right, was it?”</p><p>“No, it’s- uh, it’s <em>Ted</em>.” He says, running a hand up and down the base of his neck, trying not to be too upset about the fact that she can’t even remember his <em>name</em>, let alone him.</p><p>“Gotcha, <em>Ted</em>. Well, uh, I don’t want to make you late for work and, not to be rude, but it looks like you could maybe use a shower.” Her comment <em>is</em> rude, though he just smiles and waves before making his way into the hallway, feeling something lift away from his shoulder the second he allows himself to drop any sort of façade and just <em>feel</em> the emotions he’d been holding in.</p><p>As a few tears trickle slowly down his face, he wipes them away quickly, promising himself that things will be better later as he heads toward the hospital exit, reminding himself that the important thing is that Alexis is <em>awake</em>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“David, you don’t have to do this <em>right</em> now: she will still be in the same condition in another hour,” Patrick says reassuringly, running a hand over his husband’s back as David breathes heavily into the paper bag they kept at the store ‘for emergencies’ (though David was always assuring Patrick that it wasn’t necessary). Admittedly, the taller man has been thinking about the favor Ted has asked him, practicing what he might say with Patrick when the store is empty (and once when it wasn’t – though the woman agreed that it was hard news to deliver and smiled sympathetically when he explained the entire situation).</p>
<p>Calling his parents will be hard, considering she likely still thinks of them as self-centered and selfish: sometimes, he is <em>still</em> wary of them, and he has all of his memories intact, so Alexis’s memory loss (mixed with her general wariness to trust others) will certainly put a strain on the two people who ‘raised’ them (and that’s saying <em>raised</em> in a very loose manner, as just the two people who <em>created</em> them).</p>
<p>He can already picture how hurt Twyla is going to be, knowing that Alexis has either completely forgotten or mostly forgotten about their friendship; though he personally finds the café owner to be a little ditsy and gossipy at times, he knows how much his sister treasures (treasure<em>d</em>?) her friendship with the brunette, the comfort she would feel always seeing a friendly face at the café, the way she always seemed to at least consider Twyla’s advice (which was saying something, considering Alexis was stubborn and, at times, selfish to a fault).</p>
<p>While Stevie will likely pretend to brush off the fact that Alexis has forgotten her, David doubts she will be as unaffected as she wants him to think she is – <em>fuck</em>, he’s going to be ruining what should be a happy moment for more people than he wants to think about.</p>
<p>Breathing quicker into the bag, feeling more light-headed as his mind swirls with how terribly this is going to go, Patrick quickly approaches with a wet rag and some sort of salts they sell that are supposed to help with anxiety (both know that he also has David’s therapist’s number pre-dialed, though neither mentions it – Patrick will only call if he thinks it’s <em>necessary</em>).</p>
<p>“Okay, you’ve gotta take some deep breaths David, or you’re going to pass out.” Patrick’s voice is soothing and, in a few moments, David has somewhat calmed himself, his breathing still quicker than the other man is comfortable with, but he isn’t completely hyperventilating into the bag anymore, which both acknowledge is <em>progress</em>. “Maybe Stevie or someone else should make the calls.”</p>
<p>“No, I- he asked me and he has-” His speech is broken up by his constant breathing in the bag, his articulation somewhat lost and his thoughts all jumbled together, none forming full-sentences, though Patrick nods as if he completely understands (David wouldn’t put it past his husband – after four years of marriage, they are a well oiled machine, which he’s learned is more positive than he had once thought). “It’s just that- I can’t ask-”</p>
<p>“David, I know that Ted wouldn’t have asked you to call anyone if he knew it would make you this anxious – he will more than understand if you need someone else to make the calls. This is a hard situation, not just for Ted, but for <em>everyone</em>,” Patrick says, watching as his husband’s breathing returns back to a more normal pace. Taking the bag away from his face and a deep whiff of the lavender salts Patrick found, David allows himself to feel a little more calm, the stress of the day slowly rolling off his shoulder as he closes his eyes for a moment.</p>
<p>“Even if someone else were to make the calls to everyone, I should be the one to break the news to my parents,” David mumbles, taking in another whiff of the lavender salts, allowing himself a moment of peace before opening his eyes, admitting the love and concern shining in Patrick’s, which are trained on him.</p>
<p>“I know that it will be hard to tell them, but there’s nothing anyone can really do but try to help her get her memories back, David. This is, in no way, your fault and it’s not something you can just <em>fix</em>,” Patrick reminds him softly, beginning to massage his shoulders lightly, helping to ease some of the tension in his body. Before David even has the chance to refute his husband’s implied accusations, Patrick shoots him a knowing look that suggests any arguments would be futile and David huffs, before pulling his phone out of his pocket slowly, staring at the device as if it’s a bomb, about to detonate at any moment.</p>
<p>“Maybe we could call them together?” David looks toward Patrick with a hopeful, anxious smile, looking as if he might hyperventilate any moment. His tone is weary and unsteady and, though he quickly wipes them away, he can feel the tears collecting in the corner of his eyes.</p>
<p>“Of course we can,” Patrick smiles, taking the phone gently from David’s hand, making his way to the front of the store to flip the sign and lock the door, before returning in front of his husband, hitting the ‘call’ button and setting the phone, which is on speakerphone, on the counter in front of them.</p>
<p>The phone rings three times before Moira picks it up with an enthusiastic, “David, wonderful to hear from you!” though, as time had passed, he had started hoping that it would go to voicemail: that way, he might at least have the opportunity to practice what he was going to say (he, of course, had been practicing, but that didn’t seem to mean anything, his pre-planned words fleeing his mind the second he hears his mother’s voice).</p>
<p>“Moira, is Johnny there?” Patrick’s voice brings him out of his panicked haze, his husband gesturing toward the forgotten bag on the counter, his eyes questioning as he watches his husband carefully, not wanting to cause the other man any more stress (David is, of course, grateful, though he shakes his head slightly and begins gripping the counter <em>hard</em>).</p>
<p>“Oh, Patrick, I didn’t realize you were here, too!” Moira exclaims, her voice high pitched as she stretches Patrick’s name more than the normal amount of syllables, something David has grown used to, though he still has to resist the urge to roll his eyes as his mother’s over-dramatic nature. “Johnny, Patrick and David are calling!”</p>
<p>Her voice is loud and it’s clear to both men that she hasn’t moved the phone from her ear at all, seemingly not caring or realizing that they can hear every word she says. They both hear Johnny’s muttered response that must be a yes because, after a few moments, they can hear his muffled hello as Moira announces that she’s placing them on speaker (though not before pleading with Patrick to remind her <em>how</em> to do it on her new phone).</p>
<p>“David, not to be rude, but I have a very important business call in a few minutes, so I was kind of hoping you could make this quick,” Johnny admits once the phone situation is figured out and, though he can’t see him, David knows that his father is likely dressed in one of his nice suits, preparing for a virtual business call where his other ‘associates’ will be wearing their everyday plaid (Stevie once told him that Johnny dressed way nicer than everyone else, though no one had the heart to tell him the dress code wasn’t exactly ‘business formal’).</p>
<p>“Alexis is awake.” He blurts out, his eyes widening after he realizes what’s just happened; in his practice attempts, he always prefaced the news with a reassurance that they have obviously changed as parents and that he appreciates the bond they have formed, trying to soften the blow. “I mean, she’s <em>awake</em>, but-”</p>
<p>“Johnny, Moira, what David is trying to say is that Ted called us earlier today and said that Alexis is awake, but she doesn’t remember anything from the last nine years. She still thinks it’s 2015.” Patrick finishes, rubbing a comforting arm up and down David’s back as he watches the phone cautiously, clearly a little nervous to hear his in-laws’ reactions, knowing both can be a little <em>over-dramatic</em>, especially in already dramatic situations.</p>
<p>Instead of being met with the sounds of the two of them speaking over one another, like David had prepared himself for, he’s met with utter silence, feeling the desperate need to say something else, though not knowing what he might be able to say to make the situation better.</p>
<p>“My bébé has lost her memory of the past nine years? How is poor Theodore handling it?” Moira finally asks, her reaction reminding David of the progress she’s made in the past nine years and how much she has grown as a parent, grown in ways Alexis no longer remembers.</p>
<p>“He sounded stressed on the phone, but I’m sure this is an extremely hard situation for him,” David replies softly, not even wanting to imagine what it might be like if Patrick had lost his memory and completely forgotten him. He stops his train of thought, not wanting to think about himself and his own situation in comparison with Ted and Alexis’s, reminding himself that right now is about the two of them.</p>
<p>“What do you need us to do?” Johnny asks, emotion clear in his voice, though no one mentions it.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Ted allows himself to linger a little longer at work, ignoring the weird looks he receives from his co-workers before slowly making his way back to the hospital, reminding himself that he can’t really hold Alexis responsible for the fact that she’s completely forgotten about their entire relationship (it’s <em>hard</em>, but he’s trying and one of the doctors handed him a phone number for a psychiatrist when he was leaving earlier that he thinks he might <em>actually</em> call).</p>
<p>Making his way into the building, ignoring the sympathetic stares from the hospital staff that know him by name, he quickly makes a bee-line for the elevator, pushing the button for the sixth floor as soon as it dings closed (he feels a sense of relief when he notices that no one else is in the small space with him, allowing himself a moment to regain his composure and plaster a smile on his face as soon as the elevator doors open).</p>
<p>He’s been to this room more times than he would like to admit, spending a majority of his time not spent at work beside Alexis’s bed: Wendy, Alexis’s main nurse, had offered him a cot on the premise that he promised to spend at least two nights a week in his own bed and he knows that Oliver (Dr. Pearson) goes out of his way to watch baseball games, wanting to have something to discuss with Ted when he makes his rounds to check on Alexis. He’s a semi-permanent fixture in the building, someone who constantly tries to break the tension with a string of bad puns and nostalgic stories about a blonde with sparkling eyes who accomplished more than she could have thought possible.</p>
<p>The knowledge that Alexis will likely be discharged in the morning sends his stomach sinking, unsure how they will interact without the beeping machines to ease the silence that will likely fall between them: he knows that this is what he’s wanted ever since she was emitted into the hospital, for her to come home with him and <em>be safe</em>, but he hadn’t envisioned the situation playing out like it seems to be. In his mind, Alexis would need some time to regain her senses and an adjustment period to catch up on the time she’d lost, but she wouldn’t just <em>forget</em> the last eight to nine years of her life – she would still be the same woman he had fallen in love with, the one who genuinely laughed at his puns and constantly reminded him of her love in small ways (he had once caught her trying to Google puns while he had been in the bathroom, which he had found <em>adorable</em>).</p>
<p>The Alexis waiting for him in the hospital room, the woman he would be taking home with him if everything went well, is <em>physically</em> the same woman, though, without her memories, she isn’t exactly the same. She’s wary of him and keeps forgetting his name, let alone anything else her present-day self would know: she has a million questions about the past that she can’t seem to remember and, though he knows he will stand beside her and guide her through this difficult time as much as he can, he finds that he needs to mentally prepare himself.</p>
<p>Alexis smiles as he makes his way into the room, where she’s only hooked up to a heart-rate monitor, looking completely like the woman he fell in love with. “Tim!” She waves happily, as if she’s actually thrilled to see him, something he hasn’t fully comprehended, though he has been trying to search for an explanation.</p>
<p>“Ted,” He laughs softly, entering the room quickly and making his way toward the chair beside her bed, glad that he went home and changed from his work scrubs before visiting the blonde. “How has your day been, Alexis?”</p>
<p>“About as low-key as it can be for the biggest celebrity in this joint,” She grins, her eyes sparkling with the same joy and laughter that he’s grown accustomed to, feeling his heart lurch slightly as his brain reminds him that she isn’t the same girl that he knows, a pesky reminder of the situation they’re in. “They’ve run, like, a million tests and it’s been, literally, the longest day of my life.”</p>
<p>Listening to her talk, the way she overuses fillers like ‘literally’ and ‘like’ reminds him that she’s not the same sophisticated, educated woman that he knows, the same woman who rolls her eyes when someone uses the word ‘like’ too many times in a sentence.</p>
<p>“Everyone just wants to make sure you’re okay, Lex. Between the two of us, everyone was a little worried you wouldn’t wake up,” He’s honest, internally arguing that honesty is the backbone of their relationship, and he watches closely as a small smile spreads across her face, as if she can tell that he’s being completely genuine about the situation, a small among of vulnerability lacing his words as he includes himself in the collective ‘everyone.’</p>
<p>“It’s sweet that everyone was so worried, but I’m literally fine. I just want to get back to my usual routine, whatever that is,” She sounds unsure at the end of her statement, but she looks confident, as if she knows that’s exactly what she wants, an expression that makes him smile: Alexis has always been stubborn and it’s nice to see that it’s a characteristic she had, even back then.</p>
<p>“Well, Lex, there will obviously be some re-adjustment time in between, but I’m sure that will be manageable,” His voice waves slightly, though he tries to sound as optimistic as possible, his brain yelling at him that he doesn’t want things to go back to <em>normal</em> if she doesn’t remember him: he selfishly can’t imagine a life where they fall back into the same easy routine and she <em>still</em> doesn’t remember him. His mind races with negative outcomes to situations he doesn’t want to consider and, shaking his head ever so slightly, he brings himself away from his thoughts, looking around Alexis’s room which is filled with more flowers than it had been before he left. “Did you do some shopping while I was gone?”</p>
<p>She rolls her eyes at his accusation, clearly understanding that it’s more joking than serious, before taking a moment to look at the flowers with a sense of awe reflecting in her eyes, as if she can’t believe what she’s about to tell him.</p>
<p>“No, I didn’t, I don’t know any of my credit card numbers. Apparently my parents sent these,” Her tone is teasing, though it turns serious and softer at the second statement, and he understands how surprised she must feel about it, considering the people she remembers likely wouldn’t have even known she was in the hospital, let alone cared enough to send multiple extravagant bouquets of her favorite flowers to her hospital room.</p>
<p>He is not surprised by the gesture, knowing that Johnny likely called all of the florists in the city to arrange the extravagance he is looking at and feeling a sense of relief at the fact that David had told them (he knows it was a lot to ask of his brother-in-law and, though guilt taunts him in the back of his mind), he reminds himself that he was busy trying to figure out how things would be arranged after Alexis is brought back to their place.</p>
<p>“They’re very beautiful,” He muses, standing to take a closer look at the arrangements, taking a light pink carnation from one of the multiple vases and bringing it back to her. Handing her the flower before taking his seat once more, he wonders if he should acknowledge the fact that her parents have obviously changed in the past few years or if he should allow her time to process things on her own, mentally telling himself that he should ask one of the doctors if there is a book about how to deal with everything on the way out.</p>
<p>“Carnations are my favorite,” She mutters softly as she brings the flower to her nose, taking a careful sniff before smiling brightly, a gesture that seems so ordinary, something he’s seen her do on every holiday that she insists demands flowers and every time she picks even a small dandelion from Central Park or somewhere along their run.</p>
<p>“Oh, I- uh, I know,” Ted says with a nod, as if trying to remind her that they are <em>married</em> and he knows more than just her favorite flower: he has <em>years</em> of memories, <em>their</em> memories store permanently in his mind.</p>
<p>“Right, because of the, uh, married thing.” She mutters it as if the words are hard to say and, given the fact that in 2015 she rejected his proposals <em>twice</em> and saw no future for the two of them, he understands that she might not be the most comfortable with the idea. “Do I have, like, a ring or something?”</p>
<p>She’s clearly digging for the right answer, dragging out ‘something’ longer than it needs to be, as if anticipating his response and he smiles at the familiarity of the action, standing for a moment to take the ring box out of his jean pocket before sitting back down.</p>
<p>He had debated giving her the ring, knowing that it currently doesn’t have any true meaning, though eventually deciding that, even if she never loves him again, the diamond will always belong to her. Holding onto it while she was in a coma had felt like when he first came to New York City, carrying the large diamond with him everywhere he went, waiting for the <em>right</em> moment to propose (which, in the end, was something <em>she</em> did, because apparently after proposing twice, he was a little more hesitant than he had realized).</p>
<p>Opening the black velvet box, looking at the beautiful eight carat oval diamond that had caused David to practically faint the first time he showed the other man, he smiles, taking the ring off the cushion and running his fingers along the delicate, thin gold band, before handing it to her.</p>
<p>“Wow, Tye, it’s so big,” She muses, her eyes drawn to the diamond and unable to look away from the jewelry (probably for the best, considering Ted can hardly contain his cringe at the name change, especially as he sees her slip the ring onto her own finger like she had so many times before the accident).</p>
<p>“It’s <em>Ted</em>,’ He reminds her softly, looking away from her, trying to control all of the emotions he feels battling within him, desperate to control his reaction.</p>
<p>Before he can say anything else, Wendy is knocking at the door, muttering something about whatever food they’re serving in the cafeteria and shooting him sympathetic looks when the diamond on Alexis’s finger sparkles under the fluorescent hospital lights.</p>
<p>“The food here is practically in-edible,” He whispers after Wendy leaves, his tone teasing as he looks toward the door jokingly, not wanting to be caught talking bad about anyone. “Why don’t I go find us something more edible?”</p>
<hr/>
<p>Patrick sighs when he finally has the chance to sit down on the leather sectional David convinced him was absolutely <em>necessary </em>as a staple of their living space, sinking into the cold fabric as he rakes his fingers through his hair, trying not to think about the day’s events, though unable to help himself.</p>
<p>After calling Johnny and Moira, he had taken over David’s responsibilities, deciding to deliver the news <em>in person</em> to everyone who might feel affected by it (he had decided it was more effective than simply telling Twyla and watching everyone freak out after she accidentally exaggerated the truth or downplayed the situation).</p>
<p>Stevie had taken the news the best, not having an extremely close relationship with Alexis, though she had been concerned about how Ted was going to handle things and about David’s reaction, before making him promise to keep her updated on the situation.</p>
<p>As he could have predicted, Twyla had taken the news the worst, mumbling under her breath about a million things he didn’t understand, before breezily making her way out of the café (this proved problematic, considering it was during the middle of the lunch rush, but Roland offered to step in for her after he explained the situation).</p>
<p>Of course, no one was taking the news worse than David, who was clearly feeling conflicted about staying put in Schitt’s Creek when he thought his sister might need him in New York City. Though David had given him the play-by-play of his conversation with Ted and emphasized, multiple times, that the doctors had said it was important that Alexis return to her normal routine, it was clear that David was going against all of his instincts, waiting to be called rather than just taking action, his sister’s safety always at the forefront of his mind.</p>
<p>He has heard a million dangerous stories about Alexis and the situations she had gotten herself into, almost always from the person who endlessly came to rescue her: he knows David is extremely protective of Alexis and understands the need to be there for her, but he reassures his husband that Ted is likely going through a lot right now, taking on an amnesiac Alexis, and probably won’t be able to handle live-in guests (because, <em>of course</em> he wouldn’t let David go to New York without him).</p>
<p>Turning the television onto a baseball game that’s he’s pretty sure is a re-run, trying to let himself focus on the players and the score, rather than the messy situation he has found himself in, Patrick allows himself to wonder what it might be like to see Alexis again, with the knowledge that she has absolutely no memory of him.</p>
<p>Admittedly, he had always been a little intrigued by Alexis, the way she seemed to have trained herself to conceal her emotions and protect herself more than he found necessary, the way she seemed to draw people in effortlessly: David once told him that he felt as if his sister got everything <em>easily</em>, but Patrick had always thought differently, that the way she conditioned herself was likely the product of something else, whether that be a fear of vulnerability or a distrust of people.</p>
<p>She hasn’t always been his biggest fan (especially in regards to the whole <em>Rachel </em>thing), but she loves David, even if she may deny it: he knows that the Rose siblings weren’t always as close as he thinks of them in present-day, but he struggles to even remember days when they weren’t supportive of one another (at times, potentially <em>over</em> supportive).</p>
<p>Sighing and changing the channel to watch some singing competition he’s never seen before, he lets his mind wander to what it must feel like to wake up and be missing years of your life: years that you spent bettering yourself and making a difference, all suddenly gone.</p>
<p>Sending Ted a quick text during the commercial break, he gives the television his full attention, trying to ignore the fact that David hasn’t returned home from work yet, knowing his husband likely stopped by Stevie’s on the way home so they could discuss the situation (he trusts Stevie and understands that, though he and David are a team, he didn’t know Alexis in 2015 and has no insight as to what she might be like the next time they meet).</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>